


Day 7 - Fingering

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Future Fic, Loving Porn Though, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: After 10 years together Stiles still knows exactly what Derek likes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Day 7 - Fingering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



> Thanks for the request WrittenFire!!! Enjoy!

_“Stiles_ ,” Derek groans, arching his throat as he throws his head back into the pillows.

Stiles grins, and watches as the man in front of him comes entirely undone with just the press of some fingers. Stiles is sinking two inside now. Two long knobbly-knuckled fingers are sliding into Derek’s body, being pulled there by the way Derek’s muscles tense and grasp at him.

The tightness Stiles feels around his fingers is more than ample reward. 

Scratch that. 

The sounds Derek makes, and the pleasure he obviously feels are ample reward. Stiles doesn’t need to feel anything himself. He’s lost in watching Derek feel so much. Lost in being responsible for Derek feeling that much. It’s intoxicating. And it never gets old.

They’ve been together ten years and Stiles can still make Derek a whimpering mess with only his fingers and nothing else. How awesome is that?

Totally fucking awesome, in Stiles’ humble opinion.

Derek groans again, arching his back this time too and pushing down onto Stiles’ hand. Which of course means Stiles pulls his fingers out a little.

“Greedy tonight, huh?” Stiles asks, breaking the silence that was only being filled by the epic noises Derek was making.

“Come on,” Derek says, bringing his body back to the bed and looking up at Stiles’ with Alpha-red eyes. “Stop teasing.”

Stiles grins, and he knows it looks wicked, he’s practiced it in the mirror. “Teasing is the best part.”

Derek growls, but throws his head back again, resigned that he’s at Stiles’ mercy. Never mind that if he really wanted to he could take what he wanted. But they’ve never worked that way. Never in all their years together.

Fingers moving deeper again is Derek’s reward. Stiles never calls Derek a good boy aloud during sex, but man he thinks it pretty often.

Derek relaxes into the touch this time and his body opens more easily. Stiles’ fingers slide all the way in. _Good boy_ , he thinks again. _Perfect._

Derek opens his eyes and looks down his own writhing naked body. His chest heaves up and down, and there’s a sweat sheen over every bit of skin.

Twisting his fingers just the right way, Stiles curls them a little. It’s been ten years; he knows exactly where Derek’s prostate is thank you very much!

Derek’s breath huffs out of him and he doesn’t take anymore in just yet. His entire body is stilled, hard muscle that’s tensed, waiting for the moment when Stiles will give in and give him what he wants.

Stiles pulls his fingers back a little and thrusts them in again. It’s so wet and hot and welcoming inside of Derek. He loves the impossibly soft feel of him inside. He never gets tired of this.

Derek takes in a quick gasp and closes his eyes again, letting his head fall back and thrashing it a little from side to side.

Thrusting in and out a few more times, Stiles finally relents and presses the pads of his fingers directly into Derek’s prostate.

“Yes! Right there!” Derek calls out. As if Stiles doesn’t know that it’s right there. He almost rolls his eyes and says: I know dumbass. But he would never. He loves when Derek is vocal during sex too much to ever chastise him for it.

Derek has come on just Stiles’ fingers before. Many times. He’ll talk for hours on end about how much he loves Stiles’ fingers and just looking at them sometimes gets him hard. Stiles has definitely used this knowledge to his benefit over the years. Sucking whipped cream off his fingers during Thanksgiving dessert is one of his all time evilest and most fun memories.

But tonight Stiles has something more in mind. Something that plays into both of their kinks. He continues to mercilessly rub at the small gland, while he brings his other hand up to tickle at Derek’s cock. And it’s definitely a tickle. A soft touch of fingers moving feather-light up from the base to the head. Nothing in any way satisfying.

Derek’s foreskin will never not be the coolest thing ever and Stiles spent an entire weekend once pretty much worshipping it like a deity.

Stiles increases the pressure inside of Derek, sliding his fingers in an out a little bit but never losing contact with that place that drives Derek to whimper and pant and thrash and shudder. And he’s doing all of those things. And it makes his body clench and loosen around Stiles’ fingers which is so wonderful to feel and watch from his seat between Derek’s thighs, that Stiles almost forgets his goal.

Which is Derek’s foreskin. Just inside Derek’s foreskin that is. Stiles gathers precome on the tip of his middle finger making sure it’s slick all the way around before he slips the tip of his finger into Derek’s foreskin, between the head of his cock and the sheath of skin over it.

Derek’s breath stops again and he lets out a beautiful pained-sounding whine. He opens his eyes again and looks down to see what Stiles is doing. “Stiles,” his voice is soft and high and full of need and desperation.

“Yeah? What’s up Der?” Stiles asks in his most casual voice, but it catches a little on the arousal in his chest that’s making his heart beat double time.

Derek whines again, and there’s more wolf in it this time as his eyes flash red. The wolf submitting is one of Stiles’ favourite things. His chest heaves again and the little whimpers that pour out of him will have to be answer enough because he opens his mouth but words don’t come out.

Stiles swirls his finger around the head of Derek’s cock, inside his foreskin. The pressure and slick slide along sensitive skin drives Derek crazy and he thrashes a little.

“Slow down,” Stiles calms. “You move too much and this is gonna get real uncomfortable real quick.” He wiggles his finger inside Derek’s foreskin to indicate what he means.

And then Stiles becomes merciless. His fingers wriggle and press and curl and seek Derek’s orgasm.

“Come on Der,” he coaxes. “I love watching you like this. Laid out under me. Baring your belly and your throat because you love the way I make you feel. You’d give anything to me. Anything for your mate.”

“Sti-“ Is the most of Stiles’ name that Derek gets out as his body clenches and surges and pulses through his orgasm. Every muscle is involved; each and every part of his body trembling and shaking with pleasure. He opens his eyes and looks down at Stiles, eyes flashing red to green, Alpha to Derek.

Come spills into his foreskin, making Stiles’ finger more slippery, easier to move around, until come overflows onto Derek’s belly.

Stiles keeps playing with both sensitive places, slowing his torturous touching until he slips all of his fingers free of Derek’s body.

He locks eyes with Derek as he licks the come from his finger.

Derek huffs out a breath, and tries to smile, but it falters when another aftershock ripples through him.

“Stilinski’s still got it!” Stiles laughs as he flops down next to Derek on the bed. He’s still in his soft worn sleep pants and t-shirt. Fully clothed to Derek’s epic nudity.

Derek growls, a low rumble in his throat and rolls on top of Stiles. “Now let me show you what I’ve got,” he says with a predatory grin.

Stiles’ laugher fades to a groan as Derek slips his fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugs.


End file.
